powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Heart of Blue
Heart of Blue is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. This episode marks the debut of Miratrix and Kamdor. Synopsis Dax becomes enamored by a beautiful girl named Mira. She ultimately becomes a distraction and when it's revealed that she is really a beautiful foe named Miratrix, Dax feels that he let his team down. Plot Mr. Hartford, Mack, Ronny, and Rose are gathered round a table with the scroll from The Underwater World. Will and Spencer enter and head towards the table, discussing the new Hovertek Cycle. Mr. Hartford has open the scroll and finds it has a drawing on it.Rose adjusts the scroll and it shows a picture of Neptune's sword. Everyone looks expectantly at Rose. Rose informs them that to get Neptune's sword, they need two other scrolls. Dax walks through the city, looking through a movie magazine. Dax is scanning the ads looking for his next acting gig. Dax hears a young woman screaming and races to her rescue. Dax spots the monster and battles the monster. The monster retreats. The young woman, Mira, is impressed with Dax's moves. Dax manages to accidentally invite her on a date, and she accepts to his delight. Several days later, Ronny, Mack, Will, Rose, and Mr. Hartford are at the base, trying to locate the two scrolls. Dax eventually arrives, falling down the pole instead of sliding down. His friends give him a hard time and tease him about his new girl, Mira. Spencer walks in with an e-mail message for Mr. Hartford. Will is hoping it's about his Hovertek cycle, but it's not. The message lets them know that the two scrolls, once in a museum, have allegedly been stolen by the infamous Lady Penelope. The plan is for the rangers to go to Lady Penelope's mansion and take the two scrolls. The teens start to walk out, when Mira appears on the screen, for the third time in the week. Dax tells his friends to go ahead, he will catch up in a few minutes, after he talks to Mira. It turns out to be more than a few minutes, by the time Dax catches up to his friends outside of Lady Penelope's mansion, Will has already gone inside the mansion and his friends anxiously wait for him outside. Will manages to get the two scrolls and lands lightly outside, right behind his friends. Ronny, Dax, Mack, and Rose are very impressed and thrilled when Will shows them he has the two scrolls. The moment doesn't last long, as two security guards come up and stop the rangers from leaving. Dax thinks the five of them can take on the two security guards. The rest of the rangers are not so sure against regular humans. One of the security guards tells them they have to return what they had taken. Will is reluctant, but returns the two scrolls to the security guard. "Lady Penelope" arrives, startling the two security guards. " Lady Penelope" takes the two scrolls and dismisses the security guards. After the security guards walk away, "Lady Penelope" challenges the rangers. The teens get in fight ready stance. "Lady Penelope" is very amused and assumes a fight stance herself. "Lady Penelope" is no longer able to hold the laughter in and removes the mask, revealing Spencer. Spencer tells them that Mr. Hartford thought they might need some help. Spencer gives the rangers the two scrolls and tells them to go. The rangers drive off to return to their base. As they drive along, they are attacked by the monster Dax had fought earlier. The rangers morph, and battle the monster. Blue Ranger is puzzle that the monster is so much stronger than he was a few days ago. Mira appears and tells Blue Ranger to be careful, and then gets grabbed by the monster who holds Mira ransom and demands the Rangers turn over the scrolls or Mira will get hurt. The Rangers have no choice but to turn over the two scrolls. The monster tosses Mira into the air, but the Blue Ranger catches her just in time. Mira apologizes for what had happened. The rest of the Rangers are upset they had lost to the two scrolls to the monster. Blue Ranger and Black Ranger take Mira to the Hartford mansion. Black Ranger leaves to join the rest of the Rangers in their battle against the monster. Mira is upset and tells Dax that he is the right guy, just the wrong time. Mira feels Dax's friends are right and she is interfering with his job, Dax has more important things to do, like finding the jewels. Dax tells her that she is important to and his friends are just going to have to understand. Dax asks Mira to wait for him as he takes off., telling her she knows the way out. Meanwhile, Black Ranger joins the others in their battle against the monster. The Rangers are disappointed Blue Ranger is not with them, but Pink Ranger feels the four of them can take on the monster. Back at the Hartford mansion, Mira enters looking for Dax. Mira sees Dax placing the scroll inside a box. Dax tells Mira he has concert tickets for them and Mira is very excited. The Rangers contact Dax, and he tells Mira he has to go and leaves the office. In the ice cave, Flurious is watching the battle on his screen. Flurious doesn't know who is responsible for the battle, but is willing to send help, sending several Chillers into battle alongside the monster. The battle becomes difficult and Black Ranger calls for his Hovertek cycle for the first time. Black Rangers does really well against the Chillers on the cycle, until the Chillers freeze the street, causing the cycle to slide. Will then activates the Cycles hover mode to finish the Chillers off. In the Hartford mansion, Mira takes the scroll that Dax had left behind. Dax confronts Mira, and she reveals herself to be Miratrix. Dax is left devastated when Miratrix tells him what they had meant nothing before walking out with the scroll. The other Rangers continue their struggle against the monster, not faring as well without their fifth member. At the Hartford mansion, Dax is playing pool when Spencer inquires to why Dax is not helping his friends. Dax explains that he wouldn't be any help and can't believe he had been fooled by Miratrix. Spencer tells him to rely on his friends, as Romances may come and go, but friends will always be there to help him. Dax's Overdrive Tracker goes off, and he heads into battle, asking Spencer for a favor first. Meanwhile, Miratrix has arrived where the Rangers are battling the monster. Miratrix tells the four Rangers they cannot defeat the monster, because he is powered by two scrolls and she has the third scroll. Blue Ranger arrives to help his friends. The Rangers battle and destroy the monster. Miratrix calls on her Master, who is trapped within her necklace, for help. Her Master restores the monster and makes it grow large. Mr. Hartford sends the Drive Max zords and the Rangers quickly form the Drive Max Megazord. Miratrix is ready to destroy the Rangers and attempts to use the third scroll to summon Neptune's sword for her giant Monster, but is puzzled when nothing happens. Miratrix opens the scroll and discovers a picture of Dax - The scroll is a fake. Spencer comes running up and tosses the real scroll to the Megazord. The Power of the Third Scroll allows the Rangers to defeat the monster, which sends the first to scrolls flying to Spencer's feet where he claims them. The Rangers return to the Mansion. Will apologizes, for the group, to Dax for doubting him. Dax says that it was because of them that he kept his eyes open on Mira. They ask Dax what gave her away. Dax tells them he realize he only saw the monster when Mira was around, and Mira had talk about the jewels, although he had never said anything. Will doesn't blame Dax for falling for Miratrix, she is hot, evil, but hot. Rose puts the three scrolls together and they form Neptune's sword. Unfortunately, the jewel is missing. Neptune's sword suddenly leaps into the air and flies across the room, landing on a map. Will asks them if any one has been to St. Lucia in the Caribbean. Cast *James MacLurcan as Mack Hartford (Red Overdrive Ranger) *Samuell Benta as Will Aston (Black Overdrive Ranger) *Gareth Yuen as Dax Lo (Blue Overdrive Ranger) *Caitlin Murphy as Ronny Robinson (Yellow Overdrive Ranger) *Rhoda Montemayor as Rose Ortiz (Pink Overdrive Ranger) *Rod Lousich as Andrew Hartford *David Weatherley as Spencer *Mark Ferguson as Moltor (voice) *Gerald Urquhart as Flurious (voice) *Ria Vandervis as Miratrix/Mira *Adam Gardiner as Kamdor (voice) *Richard Simpson as Ultrog (voice) *John Landereth as Security Guard *Terrie Dee as Lady Penelope Errors * Dax's Gyro Driver cockpit is seen when the Drivemax Megazord is formed. Notes *First appearance of Will's hovertech cycle *This episode marks the debut of Miratrix and Kamdor. *The Gyro Driver cockpit is in the American footage. *This episode is similar to Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel episode Tough Love (except of the Ranger not being evil). *Moltor does not appear in this episode See Also Category:Episode Category:Operation Overdrive